


Not Father and Son

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mama Plisetsky's A+ Parenting, Off-screen Character Death, Viktor as Yuri's Totally Not Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After Nikolai's death, Viktor stays with Yuri so Yuri doesn't have to deal with it alone.





	Not Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yuri on Ice Ship Bingo  
> Square: Viktor/Yuri P
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) 55.“I’m not going anywhere.”

Viktor watched in silence as Yuri trashed the room. He sympathized with Yuri’s anger. It was a bad time for him anyway. His grandfather had a stroke. It didn’t kill him, but it was close, and he had to be hospitalized to recover. Otabek came up to be with Yuri during the hospitalization, but then he got the news that his grandmother’s heart had given out unexpectedly. Yuri made him go back to Kazakhstan for the funeral, and while Otabek was away, Nikolai had a second stroke. This one did kill him.

Losing Nikolai was upsetting. After the first stroke, he’d been preparing Yuri for the likely second one. He hadn’t expected it to be _quite_ so soon, but Yuri, while devastated, wasn’t pissed about that. He was pissed because his mother couldn’t be bothered to come after the first stroke, and could be bothered even less to come for the funeral. Yuri hadn’t had much hope of his mother ever coming back to be part of his life for years, and this killed what little hope he had left.

Yuri’s anger was perfectly understandable, and Viktor let him fight it out until he was exhausted before he went in. “Hello, Yuri.”

“Fuck off.” Yuri perched on the edge of a table. He rolled his eyes when Viktor didn’t leave. “What do you want?”

Viktor put his hands in his coat pockets. “I’m just here so you won’t be alone. I was, after my father’s funeral, and no one should have to go through something like this without help.”

“It’s not the same.”

“No, it’s not, but yes, it is,” Viktor said. Yuri rolled his eyes. “My father was the only family I had left at that point, so I was on my own afterward. Like you, now.”

“I shouldn’t have to be! My mother should have come!”

“Which is one key difference. I can’t imagine what that must be like.”

“One?”

“You have someone who should be here but isn’t, but you have more than that. When my father died, Yakov had to get back to the rink for the others, and there wasn’t anyone else. I had a lot of superficial friends, but no one who was close. Even Chris at that point. It’s not like that for you. Otabek would be here if he could, and he’ll come as soon as he can, but that’s not going to help you for the next two days, is it.”

Yuri jumped to his feet, hands clenched at his sides. “Don’t you dare. Don’t put this on Beka. He can’t leave his family right now, or he’d be here.” Viktor held up his hands, and Yuri sagged back against the table. “He’d be here if he could, and it’s killing us to be apart right now. Don’t rub salt in the wound.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that Otabek wasn’t doing everything he could to support you, or you him. I’m just saying I didn’t even have that, someone who I knew would be there if he could.”

“So what’s your point? I’m still alone.”

“No, you’re not. I’m not going anywhere.”

Yuuri groaned. “Perfect. I have to deal with the sappiest couple on the planet.”

“No, you don’t. Yuuri went back to St. Petersburg with Yakov and the others. I know you care about him a lot more than you let on, but he’s never been where you are, where I’ve been.”

“So I get to deal with you moping instead. Gah.” Yuri crossed his arms and glared. “It’s not like you haven’t abandoned me yourself. And before you say that you came back, you didn’t do that for me. You came back to St. Petersburg because Katsudon wanted you back on the ice, and that meant coming back to Yakov. If I figured into your decision at all, it was as an afterthought.”

Viktor flinched. He couldn’t deny the truth in Yuri’s accusations. He’d forgotten a promise, run off to Japan, and he’d have stayed there if it weren’t for Yuuri pushing him to skate again. “It’s different now, though.”

Yuri groped around for something to throw, but couldn’t find anything close enough. “Oh my god, I am NOT YOUR SON!”

“I’m not Yakov’s son, either.” Yuri stopped to stare at Viktor in shock. “I would never say that to him, though, because he’s been a father to me when I needed one. Like it or not, that’s what I am to you, too. You chased me to Japan to make me honor my promise. You come to me any time you need help figuring out something with Otabek. You’re at my apartment at least once a week just to hang out. I don’t care what you say. Call it what you want, but you care about me.”

Yuri glared at Viktor. “I’m not your son. You’re not my dad.” He softened, exhaustion once again overtaking the anger, and he slid off the table into a chair. “You came back. It wasn’t for me, but you did. You never had to put up with me in the first place, and you could have said you were too busy with your double career as coach and skater to bother with me when you came back. You didn’t. No one would’ve blamed you for putting all kinds of conditions on it, but you didn’t. You’ve always let me be me. I’ve only ever had that with Grandpa and Beka, and it took a while and a couple fights to get there with Beka.”

“I was treated like that, too. And like you, I was stubborn and strong willed enough to do my own thing every chance I got, but I never had anyone who accepted me for who I am until Yuuri.”

Another groan. “Don’t you dare get all gushy on me. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Okay. No gushing.” Yuri gave a tiny smile. “Just saying. When I decided that I would continue coaching after Yuuri retired, I promised myself I would never try to make my skaters what I wanted them to be. You’re not my skater and I’m not your coach…”

“Yet.”

“Hmm?”

“If Yakov retires before I do, I’m switching to you if you’ll take me on. I know he’s taking you on as an official assistant for next season, since you’re back down to one career. You may as well be my coach.”

“Are you sure you want to skate for me? Yuri’s Angels and the Viktuuri Fan Club will quite possibly explode from the squeeing about you skating for your father. Fathers, if Yuuri’s retired and coaching with me by then.”

“Fuck that.” Viktor tried not to let it sting, but Yuri wasn’t done. “If I were going to let idiot fangirls stop me from doing what I need to, I’d never had made it to where I want to be.” Yuri yawned and struggled to his feet. “Fine. Whatever. Stick around until Beka gets here if it’ll make you feel better. I’m going to bed.”


End file.
